crossover crazy
by emilymaniac
Summary: a neopet trainer gets pulled into the pokemon world! what will she do there? wow! now everyone is in the neopet world! *new* emilymaniac's got a cure: will she get back in time?
1. the beginning

centerCrossover Crazy/center  
center A tale of neopets and pokemon /center  
hr  
  
pEmilymaniac absent mindedly petted scales_the_great. He was getting so  
big she thought. He was 170 days old and already almost two feet tall.  
Two feet was average height for Tatsus. She smiled as she thought   
about how well he would do in the battle dome. She drifted off and as   
she slept she had a dream  
P"And in the left corner scales_the_great!" yelled the   
announcer" let the fight begin." Scales_the_great opponent was a red   
skithe called Nataku. The skithe started with a green frost cannon,   
but scales the great deflected it with a wooden shield. Then scales   
flew at Nataku holding its shield in front of it. Scales slammed into   
the skithe who flew backwards into the wall. Scales_the_great then   
finished him off with a volley of fireballs.  
PEmilymaniac smelled smoke from the fireballs. Suddenly she   
woke up because that was real smoke!! She grabbed scales_the_great   
and ran out of the house. The kiko firefighter came racing around   
the curve but it was too late.   
PEmilymaniac cried and cried. Her whole house was gone. She had nothing  
left besides scales_the_great's battle magic, pet and her neo points  
in the bank.   
PA week went by. Emilymaniac was reduced to begging things from the   
money tree. Then she heard a legend of the Halloween feast. You get  
10,000 np and hundreds of items the rumor said. Emilymaniac decided  
she would find it.P "Scales_the_great" she said "we are going to  
the haunted forest."  
PEmilymaniac had been wandering around the forest all day and not   
a glimpse of anything. Suddenly she glimpsed a flash of blue as if  
it was reflecting off something shinny. PShe thought, "That could be   
the Halloween feast!" she turned and raced towards it.  
As she came running in to the clearing she saw it was not the  
Halloween feast but a huge blue glowing circle hanging in midair.   
She tried to stop but it was to late. She skidded right into the   
circle. Everything went black  



	2. Emily meets Emilymaniac

centerCHAPTER TWO/center  
  
  
  
pIn Pallet Town there was a trainer by the name of Emily who   
was just starting out. She had her pokemon from professor Oak which   
was a charmander. She nicknamed her charmander flaming.   
So Emily and her charmander flaming were walking around route 1   
fighting Pidgey's and Ratatas. Emily suddenly saw a red dog with wings.  
She pointed her Pokédex at it. pThe Pokédex said "Entani the legendary  
dog of fire". That was all Emily needed to know. She ran at that dog.   
The legendary pokemon took one look at her and raced off. She chased   
Entani through viridian city and into viridian forest. When they got   
there entani was gone  
. Instead there was a happy looking trainer fooling around with an   
ultra ball. p"HEY" yelled Emily   
"I was going to catch him."   
p"To late" the trainer replied "oh and thanks for weakening him."   
p"Arrgh!!" yelled Emily and she sent out Flaming and attacked, but he   
sent out a venasaur which used Ice beam and Flaming just keeled over  
like that!   
p"How did venasaur learn Ice Beam?" asked Emily.   
p"A TM the smug trainer replied and then hoped on the back off a pigeyot  
he had just sent out and off he flew.  
Emily sighed and turned back towards the pokemon center when a huge   
blue circle appeared in front of her and a girl and a strange animal   
tumbled out. p"What?" Emily asked the air. "Ow" said emilymaniac as she got up for it was she that had fallen out.  
p"Who are you' said Emily curiously as she helped them up.   
p"I'm emilymaniac," said emilymaniac "who are you?"  
p"Emily" was Emily's reply "and what's that?"  
p"It's a Tatsu named scales_the_great" said Emily then she pointed at   
flaming "what kind of a neopet is that?"  
p"What's a neopet?" asked the trainer.  
p"You don't know what a neopet is! Where do you live and while I'm   
asking that where are we?" said emilymaniac.   
p"Viridian forest." Said Emily.  
pEmilymaniac was about to say something when a jr. trainer leapt out  
and yelled "I challenge you to a battle." This was a surprise to   
Emily because he was pointing at emilymaniac.  
p"Ok," said emilymaniac "scales the great go."  
p"Go wartortle" yelled the jr. trainer.  
pWartortle started off with a water gun attack, but scales  
dodged it with a fly ability then dived at wartortle and let lose  
a lot of fireballs. These didn't have much of an effect. Wartortle   
let lose another water gun and it was a hit! Scales got angry and  
grew up ten times his size with a supersize. He sent a green frost   
cannon at wartortle. Wartortle fainted.   
"pWow" said the jr. trainer "you win, here are 2,000 poke   
dollars"   
pEmilymaniac turned to Emily and said, "What are poke dollars?"   
pEmily was surprised, but said "poke dollars are the form of money   
here."  
pEmilymaniac replied, "I don't think my here is the same as your here."   
Emily agreed.   
ppThe next day Emilymaniac came out of Emily's house where she had  
spent  
the night to train her neopet. She came out around 4 o'clock. At six   
Emily came out.   
p" Hey." she said, "want to battle?"  
pEmilymaniac replied "sure, but I'll beat you."   
p"We'll see," said Emily. The battle began. They each only had one  
pokemon / neopet so it was flaming V.S. scales_the_great, fire on  
fire. Scales started with his fireball ability and flaming started  
with ember. The two streams of fire met in mid air and went no farther. Smoke billowed out and when it cleared scales and charmander were wrestling. Charmander was a bit larger so it had the advantage. Charmander threw scales, but he retaliated with a blue frost cannon. Flaming, frozen in place was recalled by his trainer.   
p"Darn, you win." Said Emily.   
p"I told you, besides scales_the_great is level 15 and has 13 abilities"   
p"Wow" said Emily "how did you train him so much?"  
p"What are never mind " said Emily "dose he know fly?"   
p"Of course he doses. You saw me use it on the trainer." said  
Emilymaniac.  
pEmily said "Great. Can you fly us up really high? I have this rival  
you see and he stole a pokemon from me and I want you to beat him."  
p'Um, Ok hold on to scales_the_great" said Emilymaniac. They did and   
up they went.   
Eventually they saw him over celadon city. He was going into a casino.  
Scales_the_great drooped down and they followed him in. He went up  
to a poster and pushed it then he ran behind a bookcase.   
p"Follow him," yelled Emily. They all raced after him and fell down  
the stairs behind the bookcase. A door slid shut behind them.   



	3. Team Rocket!

centerChapter Three/center  
  
pImmediately two rockets ganged up on them. "Go Arbok"   
"go golbat" they said. p"Go scales_the_great" said Emilymaniac.   
"Go Flaming" said Emily.  
pThe battle began. Golbat and Scales_the_great flew up towards the   
roof and preceded to pound each other with scales shooting fireballs  
and golbat try to confuse him. Arbok was easily beating up Flaming.   
Flaming was badly poisoned and was only throwing weak embers. Then  
Flaming fainted. It was all up to scales_the_great. Unfortunately   
he was badly confused and golbat knocked him out of the air with a   
wing attack. Then Arbok bit him and he fainted also. Emily and   
emilymaniac had lost. They ran out to the pokemon center and gave  
their pokemon to nurse joy to heal.   
p"Emily" said Emilymaniac "you need some new pokemon."  
p"I guess I do," admitted Emily "I hear they have some nice ones   
around here. But flaming is to weak to weaken them."   
p"I'll do that," said Emilymaniac, "you just get some poke balls"  
The next day when their pokemon/neopets were all healed Emily and   
Emilymaniac went to the little grass patch to catch some new pokemon.  
First to attack was a growlith. It snarled at Emilymaniac then   
Scales_the_great jumped forward. Scales_the_great pined the growlith  
to the ground and Emily threw a poke ball at it. It must have been  
really weak because Emily caught it.   
pAt the end of the day Emily had a growlith, a meowth, a ratata and  
flaming that had evolved into charmeleon. pEmilymaniac had  
Scales_the_great and a black crow like pokemon. Then the next day   
they trained. As Emily trained her ratata she said to Emilymaniac   
p"I'm getting bored of this patch of grass. Do you mind if we go   
somewhere else?'  
p"Not at all," said Emilymaniac replied "I was getting bored my self.   
Were should we go?"  
p"How 'bout biker road" said Emily.  
p"Sounds smashing" said emilymaniac with a fake British accent and off  
they went   



	4. bage number one

centerh3Chapter four/h3/center  
brbr  
p"You need a bike to come in," yelled the gate man for the 50th time.   
p"Why can't we walk?" replied Emily in answer.  
p"For the 51st time you need a bike."  
p"Fine," yelled Emily "where could I get one?"  
p"At the bike shop stupid" replied the man and that was all he would say.  
Of course neither Emily nor emilymaniac knew were the bike shop was so they sadly walked back to celadon.   
p"What should we do now?" asked emilymaniac.  
p"Well," said Emily, "we could fight the gym leader. I hear she has grass type pokemon so my growlith and flaming would be good against her."  
p"So would scales_the_great" mused emilymaniac "lets do it!"  
They ambled in to the gym and were confronted by two trainers.   
p"Who are you?" demanded the first trainer.  
p"And why are you here?" asked the second.  
p"We are here to fight Erika the gym leader and get the rainbow badge." Replied Emily speaking up for emilymaniac.   
p"Right this way" said the trainers and showed them in to the gym. After going through corridors filled with plants of every shape and size Emily and emilymaniac came out in to a battling arena.   
p"You are Emily?" asked Erika.  
p"Yes" gulped Emily.  
pErika replied, "You can go first. Let the battle begin" and so it did.  
Erika sent out vileplume and Emily sent out growlith. Growlith used his ember attack to catch vileplume on fire. Vileplume ran around in circles giving off the sent it was named for, but then it fainted from fear and pain when growlith used his roar attack. Growlith had to be recalled as well because the sent was so overpowering. Then Erika sent out victorybell and Emily used flaming who now was a charmealeon. Flaming also caught victorybell on fire but victorybell did not run around in terror Instead it used acid on charmealeon and poisoned him badly, charmealeon got mad and used rage attack and fainted victorybell and so Emily won her match.  
Now it was emilymaniac's turn. She started with murkrow who knew peck. Erika started with gloom. Gloom gave off its stinky smell but murkrow gusted it away. Then murkrow dived at gloom furiously and pecked too an inch of its hp. BUT gloom had been taking in solar energy! It released a solar beam. IT missed!! Then gloom fainted from lack of energy.  
p"Oh no" said Erika "go tangela" Tangela vine wiped murkrow and unfortunately murkrow fainted.  
p"Go scales_the_great" yelled Emilymaniac "use fly and fireball" Scales_the_great flew up and dived at the tangela shooting fireballs then it turned to the side raking tangela with its claws as it passed. Tangela went in to a spin. It looked like a roman candle.   
Erika yelled "No someone save tangela" scales turned around and used water jet on it. Tangela let off a hissssss and fainted.   
p"Wow" said Erika. "You really know how to battle. Here is your rainbow badge. Good job both of you." She handed them their rainbow badges and two of her handmaidens showed them out.   
p"Now we have badges," said emilymaniac "what do we do with them?"  
p"Get more," replied Emily "if we have eight we can fight the elite four."  
Emilymaniac said, "well then let us get eight." And they marched off to saffron. When they got there they headed up towards the gym, but they saw a strange building and went in.   
p"Welcome to the monorail" said a conductor "please come aboard" he ushered them on to the train. 


	5. a new town

centerChapter Five/center  
  
The Monorail rushed off. That was fine. What worried Emily was the direction it moved.  
p"Emilymaniac," said Emily "this train is moving away from saffron. How will we get the marsh badge?"  
pEmilymaniac replied "the train will stop somewhere and we will get the badge from there. Wherever there is."  
p"Ok" Emily replied.  
The rest of the trip was in silence. The train kept moving away from saffron. Once they were a few miles out from the city the train went in to a tunnel. They stayed in the tunnel for a long time. When they finally came out of the tunnel they were at a different town.  
The train stopped at a station as the conductor called out "goldenrod city, everyone off." Emily and emilymaniac got off. They were in a city that looked a lot like celadon. It had a large poke mart, a game corner, and a lot of houses. There were signs that said things like to radio tower or to bike shop.   
p"Where should we go?" asked emilymaniac.  
p"The radio tower is closest" Emily replied.  
pEmilymaniac said, "Then lets go to the radio tower" The radio tower turned out to be right next door so they went in and looked around.   
pImmediately a man ran over to them and said, "hello hello hello and welcome to the radio tower. Would you like a tour? You would? great! Follow me." He immediately marched off.  
p"I think we better follow," whispered Emily to emilymaniac.   
p"Why not?" said emilymaniac.  
They walked after the man. He showed them all around the tower. They saw where prof. oak put on his pokemon talk and the music player that they used to play pokemon music. They even met the host of the lucky number show! At the end of the tour the man turned around pressed two cards into there hands and rushed off to the next people coming in.  
p"What are these?" Emily asked the lady at the desk.  
p"They are radio cards. You put them in your poke gear and they allow you to listen to the radio" she answered.  
p"I have no poke gear" both Emily and emilymaniac said, "where can I get some?"  
p"At the pokemon center" the lady said and that was that. Emily shrugged and they both ambled towards the pokemon center.  
They ambled right up to nurse joy and asked her for some poke gear just like that.  
She said, "names, pokemon, badges, items, tell me everything. Then I can get you both some pokemon gear."  
p"I am Emily and this is emilymaniac," said Emily "we both are 12. Emilymaniac has one pokemon; a murkrow and I have a growlith, a meowth, a Ratata and flaming the charmeleon. We have no items except for 1 poke ball and 3 great balls. We each have one badge. That's all."  
The nurse had been hurriedly scribbling some thing down. Now she got up and handed them a backpack each and a map card and the thing you put it in which is poke gear. Emily and emilymaniac hooked the poke gear to their belts and handed over their pokemon to be healed. Once the pokemon had been healed they went out to explore. They walked down to route 34 and immediately were attacked by a trainer.  
p"I'm Todd," he said "and I CHALLENGE YOU"  
p"No need to shout" replied Emily "let the pokemon do the talking. One on one"  
p"Go psyduck" yelled Todd.   
p"Go meowth" said Emily "meowth fury swipes. Avoid its head." meowth furiously swiped at psyduck's soft belly.   
p"Psyduck use scratch and confusion" tom yelled, scared to see his pokemon being beaten.  
p"Psyduck used confusion and … he confused himself. He went around scratching at a rock or a tree while meowth fury swiped him. Final Psyduck just keeled over. Emily had won!!  
Todd sadly said, "Ok you won here is 280 poke dollars." Emily and emilymaniac continued walking. Then in the grass a drowzee attacked.   
"Emily you got to fight Todd," said emilymaniac "I get to catch the drowzee. Go murkrow, peck attack"  
Murkrow pecked at drowzee and drowzee tried to fight back with a confusion attack. No Effect! Soon drowzee was down to 4 or 5 hp then emilymaniac threw a poke ball at it. rock rock, rock rock, DING.  
p"Yes I caught Drowzee!" yelled Emily. "Come on I know a girl who wants one and I will trade her!"  
They ran over to the department store and on to the fifth floor.   
p"Hello," said the girl "will you trade your drowzee for my Machop?"  
p"Yes," said emilymaniac "here take it."  
The girl looked a bit surprised but she handed over her Machop and then Emily left.  
p"Woo hoo I got Machop! Machop is really strong." Yelled Emily. Everyone in the store looked at her kind of funny and she grinned embarrassedly and walked out  



	6. three new pokemon

centerh3Chapter 6h3/center  
hr  
pEmily was excitedly explaining to emilymaniac why she wanted a Machop   
p"the gym leader around here uses normal pokemon and fighting and rock   
are good against normal so now I have a fighting pokemon I stand a   
good chance against her."  
p"But then what will I use?" asked Emily, "scales and murkrow don't   
know any ground rock or fighting attacks."  
pEmily said, "I don't know. Maybe you ought to catch some more pokemon."  
p"Yea that's what I'll do' said emilymaniac "catch some more pokemon.   
Come on!!" and she raced across town towards the park. When they   
arrived there was a long line of trainers waiting to get in.   
p"Darn" said emilymaniac. That line is too long for me. We will have  
to find a back route."  
pEmily said "like over here?"  
pEmilymaniac: "exactly! Come on" and once again Emily was dragged for   
a distance. They even burned down some small trees as they went.   
Then they screeched to a stop. There was an odd tree in the path.   
Scales_the_great tried to burn it but it seemed to be made of stone.  
p"Scales use water gun." said emilymaniac. A fine stream of water   
squirted at the tree. It immediately shook its branches and attacked.  
Scales_the_great used a stronger water gun and a scorch. The tree   
was weak. Emilymaniac threw a great ball at it. Shake shake, shake   
shake, ding! Emilymaniac caught Sudowoodo.  
p"Yes," shouted emilymaniac, copying Emily "now I have Sudowoodo  
and he is really strong! Lets go fight that gym leader. They rushed   
off.   
pBang! They had run into a pokemon!! It seemed to be a dragonfly, but   
it had steel wings. It menacingly hissed Yanma and it attacked! Tiny   
bits of metal flew from its wings straight at them. Suddenly   
emilymaniac's great ball opened up and out came sudowudo! All the   
bits of metal flew at him! He was badly damaged but managed to use  
a rock fall attack! The odd bug was crushed!   
pEmilymaniac rushed over to the unfortunate sudowoodo and gave it a   
hug, but it was badly hurt. It fainted in her arms.  
p"Ouch" said emilymaniac "this pokemon is heavy!" she recalled   
Sudowoodo and rushed to the pokemon center with Emily close behind.   
After Emily and emilymaniac's pokemon were fully healed they decide  
they would train for a day and then fight Whitney.   
p"Do you know a good place to train?" Emily asked a man in the pokemon  
center.   
p"Ahem" he said, "you could try the underground tunnel. It is full of   
trainers, built in 199…"  
p"Thank you goodbye" Emily said and dashed off after emilymaniac who   
had ran as soon as he started to get in to its history.  
p As soon as they arrived in the under ground tunnel they gasped There   
were shops full off trainers buying Items like nuggets or Energy root  
and pokemon beauty salons. There also were many trainers fighting or   
trading. It was all a blur of color and sound. After they took a few   
steps trainers came and challenged them.p Emily was against a poke   
maniac and emilymaniac battled a super nerd. They both won and won   
again as they fought other trainers like fire breathers with magmars   
or jugglers who had voltorbs and drowzees by the ton. Finally it was   
almost the time the pokemon center closed and everyone was leaving.  
pEmilymaniac noticed something on the floor. It was a coin case and  
in it there were 2300 coins.   
p"Wow" said Emily, "those are a lot of coins. You can use those at the  
game corners like the one in celadon."  
p"Do you think there is a game corner here too?" asked emilymaniac.  
p"Probably" said Emily "but if there is we will have to see it   
tomorrow, because unless we hurry the pokemon center will close and we  
wont have any where to sleep."  
pEmily and emilymaniac made it to the pokemon center just in time and   
after a quick scolding by the nurse got a bunk and slept while there   
pokemon were healed.   
pThe next morning Emily and emilymaniac woke up very early and went to   
the game corner to use the coins emilymaniac found. They stared at   
the prizes.  
pEmilymaniac said, " I could get a Dratini and still have enough to get   
a Abra also. I don't want an Abra though. You can have one."  
pShe stepped up to the counter and said one Dratini and one Abra please  
here are the coins." She pushed the coins into the slot and out came  
to poke balls. Emilymaniac gave Emily the one with the Abra in it and  
took the Dratini for herself.  
p"Now lets go fight that gym leader," she said.   



	7. badge number two

centerh2Chapter Seven/h2/center  
brbr  
pEmilymaniac led the way into the gym and so the first trainer   
challenged her.   
p"I challenge you," shouted the beauty, "go clefarie! Use double   
slap and sing!"  
p"Go Dratini, wrap attack!" shouted Emily. Dratini   
wrapped around clefarie muffing its song and holding its arms pined.  
The Dratini used thunder wave and the clefarie was trapped!   
Slowly clefarie's hp disappeared till it fainted!  
p"Darn" said the beauty " you may of beat my clefarie but  
will you beat my ditto? Go ditto, transform and wrap that Dratini!"  
Out came ditto and sure enough it became a Dratini. Both  
Dratini used wrap and soon they were so tangled you could not   
tell one from the other! It was quite a struggle, a knot of Dratini   
rolled across the floor, and then suddenly emilymaniac's Dratini   
came out on top. The ditto had fainted!  
p" Ok you win," said the beauty dejectedly, "here are 170   
poke dollars I'm going off to train."  
The next battle was for Emily. It was a young trainer   
who said he was a junior trainer and started with a raticate.  
Emily used her Machop.   
p"Machop, low kick and follow it with a karate chop!"   
said Emily.  
p"Raticate hyper fang! Quick attack now!" shouted the  
junior trainer. It was said afterward the raticate never had a   
chance. Machop was amazing, its speed and strength were excellent.  
It zipped right in chopping and kicking with power, by the time   
the raticate tried to bite it the Machop had already zipped back out   
again and was preparing its self for another charge.  
p"Machop!!" it shouted and charged right at the raticate,  
just as the raticate jumped at the Machop brought up its foot and   
sent raticate flying.   
p"You win," said the boy drooping and sad, "I spent so   
much time training raticate, but it seems I'm no match for you.  
He dropped a pouch of 300 poke dollars and left.   
p"On to the gym leader!" said Emilymaniac "lets go"  
Emily and emilymaniac sneaked behind the flowerpots to avoid  
battles. They made it to the gym leader without any other battles.  
p"Hn," said Courtney, "Hello, do you come to challenge me?"  
p"Why else?" replied emilymaniac "I will fight you first,   
does one on one sound okay?"  
p"Sounds fine to me," said Courtney, "and I chose clefairy!  
Use the metronome attack!"  
p"Go sudowoodo! Use rock throw!" was emilymaniac's reply.   
The battle commenced! Sudowoodo threw huge boulders at clefairy who   
nimbly dodged each one. Then clefairy twitched its fingers back and   
forth. Sudowoodo looked confused as suddenly out of nowhere a huge  
fist bopped him on the head! Metronome had used karate chop.   
Emily shouted "sudowoodo, don't use the rock throw attack.   
The clefairy is too fast! Use earthquake!"  
Sudowoodo started to hit the ground with its branches and jump  
up and down. The ground started to shake and clefairy was thrown in   
to a flowerpot. Then while clefairy was down sudowoodo hit it with a   
rock fall attack. It fainted!   
p"I guess this is yours," said Courtney to Emily, "you may  
have the normal badge. Let us see if your friend can do as well."  
p"I will!" said Emily, "you wont stand a chance against   
Machop!"   
p"We will see," said Courtney with a sneer "go milktank!   
Rollout!"  
p"Machop! I chose you, use karate chop and follow it with a   
low kick!"  
Out of Courtney's poke ball came an odd looking pink cow.  
Emily's Machop also charged out of its poke ball. Machop instantly   
inflicted a number of hits against the cows pink belly. The milktank   
simply looked down and drank some milk to restore its health. Then   
milk tank put down its head and charged Machop.   
Machop was thrown back against the wall and milktank charged again,   
but this time Machop was ready. He gave a pair of chops straight to   
milktank's sensitive nose and dashed away. This was how it went for   
a while. Machop getting in a few punches and dashing away while   
milktank charged it. Unfortunately Machop was getting tiered because   
milktank would keep restoring its health by drinking moo moo milk and   
never seemed to run low on energy. Milktank finally landed a hard  
rollout on Machop. It lay their stunned. Milktank snorted and prepared  
for a stomp to drive the last of the energy from Machop. Just as it   
charged Machop leapt up and dealt it such a hard blow that the Milktank was thrown threw three flower pots and up the wall.  
p"Wow," gasped Emily, "the seismic toss attack. One of the Machop   
family's best attacks."  
p"So Machop was pretending all along" said Courtney slowly, "you are  
definitely worthy of the normal badge. Good luck on your journey and  
goodbye."  
As soon as Emily and emilymaniac stepped out they bumped into a girl   
who was coming in.  
p"Oh sorry," the girl said then she slipped inside the gym.  



	8. A new friend

centerh3Chapter Eight/h3/center  
pLater that day as Emily and emilymaniac were training their   
pokemon something very odd happened. Scales_the_great was in the  
middle of a battle with a drowzee when he started to glow. He got  
a bit shorter and grew wings claws and a beak.  
p"Eyrie!!!!" he cried. Scales_the_great had evolved!!!   
No longer a Tatsu with dull claws and small wings scales_the_great  
was now an Eyrie, king of the skies  
pScales_the_great leapt up with his new wings and dove at the drowzee   
using the Eyrie scratch. The drowzee fainted from the shear power of  
the attack. Scales_the_great's new claws were very sharp indeed.  
p"Eyrie!" he screeched in triumph and then walked back to emilymaniac  
proudly.   
They headed back to the pokemon center. Suddenly a girl bumped into  
them crying.  
p"Sorry" she said, "I just came from the gym and that milktank is so   
mean! It fainted my Suicune!"  
p"You have a Suicune!" shouted Emily "they are so rare! How did you   
catch one?"  
p"Well it's a long story," said the girl "I better start at the   
beginning, my name is Nikki. A long time ago when I was five I was  
taking a walk and I came to a lake. There was a small blue puppy   
crawling out of the lake. It saw me and let out a small bark. It   
looked weak. I immediately ran up to it and petted it. It shivered   
at my touch, but then let out a few happy sounds. When I went home  
it followed me and later when I became a pokemon trainer it became  
my pokemon. We have been together for four years."  
p"Wow" both Emily and emilymaniac said "that is such a nice story."  
pEmilymaniac sighed, "I don't have anywhere as good a story as that.  
I got scales_the_great when I was born. He was an egg and I was a  
baby. He grew up with me and we trained together. I got a hold of a   
few paintbrushes and this is his fourth color. He has evolved three   
times now. He is as smart as I am."  
p"Eyrie" scales_the_great called as if in agreement. Everyone laughed.  
  
p"I have to go to the pokemon center now" Nikki said, "My Suicune needs   
to be healed and then I have to go back and beat that Gym leader."  
p"Okay" said emilymaniac "we were just going so we will come with you."  
They walked back to the pokemon center in silence. pWhile they waited   
for their pokemon to be healed Nikki asked Emily about the gym leader's  
style and emilymaniac played with scales_the_great.  
p"So Courtney's pokemon are weak to rock and ground types" said Nikki,   
"Only problem is I don't have any of those. Maybe if I trained harder  
or I could skip this badge"  
p"Or," said Emily firmly, "you could make a strategy. Your Suicune   
knows ice beam right? You could freeze milktank and then it would  
not be able to attack. Then you could faint it at your leisure."  
p"That is a good Idea I guess" said Nikki, "but what if milktank   
doesn't freeze?"  
p "We will buy some revives and potions at the super Mart." Emily   
said.   
p"Okay" said Nikki, "lets go!"   
pAs they marched off to the poke mart they did not know someone was   
watching them.  
p"Heh heh heh" said the rocket member, "these girls will do just   
fine for the bosses plan. Heh heh heh" The rocket left, but not   
before switching the two signs: The one pointing to the poke mart,   
and the one pointing to some dark alleyways.   
hr  
centerHalf an hour later.../center  
hr  
p"Are you sure this is the way Emily?" asker emilymaniac, "I don't  
see the poke mart anywhere."  
p"Well, this where the sign said it was..." Emily replied.  
p"I've got a bad feeling about this place" said Nikki.   
pThen suddenly five team rocket members leapt out of another ally   
and bonked them over the head. They passed out with nothing more then   
a sudden "mmphf!!" from Emily in surprise. The rockets slung them   
into sacks and dragged them away.  



	9. what happened!!??!!

centerh3Chapter Nine/h3/center  
pEmily woke to find herself in a cage. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. The only sign of life was a single rocket standing guard. On both sides of her cage there were cages containing an unconscious girl. Emily shivered.   
br  
pEmilymaniac and Nikki also woke to confinement. They were in a medium sized room full of trainers. There was some food and beds, but no windows. The door was locked and there were two guards with 6 pokemon each. The other trainers were unconscious. Emilymaniac tried to wake the other trainers, as did Nikki, but only one other woke up.  
p"Oh," groaned the trainer, "man my head hurts. What happened? Last thing I remember was some guy in black hitting me over the head."  
p"No wonder your head hurts" said Nikki, "any idea where we are?"  
p"No, I came from a town called Mahogany, the rockets had taken over and I was part of a small resistance group. They are after all the rare pokemon. We were the only things keeping them away from the gold Gyarados."  
p"Not the famed gold Gyarados of the lake of rage?" asked Nikki.  
p"The very one" said the young man, and then he collapsed.  
p"Let us out" Emilymaniac shouted at the two guards near the door, "this man needs medical assistance now!" but the guards simply snickered.  
br  
pDeep in the hold of the team rocket fortress a man smiled as he bent over a number of pictures. p"Has the link been established?" he asked.   
p"Yes sir" a rocket underling said as he bowed.  
p"Good, send the rebels into this other world. Soon there will be very few people left to oppose team rocket."  
p"Very true sir" said the rocket "I will go put the plan into motion now sir"  
p"Good," said the boss, "very good"  
br  
pIn emilymaniac and Nikki's cell gas floods through the ducts and they fall unconscious with the other trainers  
br  
pEmily and the other two in their room are taken out of their cells. The other two are dragged and Emily has no choice to go with them because the Rockets are holding guns.  
br  
pEveryone is brought together in a large room. The door slides shut after all the rockets leave. Once again the chamber is gassed. Then there is a giant surge of light.   
br  
pFar away a colony of powerful mew twos and mews look up and fly into the clouds and then disappeared with a flash of light.  



	10. in a new world

Authors note: sorry the other one was so short, I was distracted by a wonderful fanfiction. check out lady kat's version of the princess bride. ten chapters of hillarious crazy stuff. read it. any way, if you want to join neopets go to the explination story thing I have up (I think). there is a url and a disclaimer for everything. 

Chapter Ten

In the world of neopets a number of people fell on to the ground in the spooky forest. They lay there with only an Eyrie keeping the ghosts away. Then a few of them started to wake up. Luckily emilymaniac was the first to wake up. 

"OH MY GOD" she shouted 'WE ARE IN THE HAUNTED FOREST!!!! EVEYREONE WAKE UP!!!! NOW!!" 

"Ouch" said a boy. 

"Where are we" said five other people. 

"Where I came from," said emilymaniac grimly, "we are in Neopia, to be precise we are in the Spooky woods, a haunted forest." 

"AND THERE IS A GHOST" screamed one of the girls, pointing to the swamp Ghoul, "RUN!!" 

They ran and ran. Everyone ran, those who didn't were pulled along. They ran past a tower and a cave, through a stream and finally out of the woods. 

"Now where are we?" everyone asked. 

"Lets see," said emilymaniac, "I think we are on battle field where all the trainers train their neopets. Yep look over there, that's a purple chia using a supersize garantuplex." She pointed to a giant purple monster far away. "Lets go over to them, after the battle they could take us to Neopia central. Okay?" 

"Yes" everyone chorused right before they started to run. Once again they ran over towards the battle. When they got there they witnessed a strange sight. A sixty foot purple chia was fighting a boy with a fire Lupe. 

"Son_of_blue! Use your chia mode 9 attacks! Start at level 7!" yelled the boy. Immediately the Lupe leapt into action. It flung its self up to the chia's belly, and when the chia swiped at it the Lupe jumped on the paw and flew up to the chia's head where he set the chia's hair on fire and planted a few exploding snowballs. Then he flew about 20 feet away and hovered. The snowballs exploded and the huge chia fell over shrinking as it fell. 

"Damn!! You stupid Chia" shouted the owner, "I don't want you any more! Stay here! I never want to see you again you stupid Chia!" he walked away and left the chia behind. 

"Wasn't that guy a little harsh?" said a girl, "abandoning you poor thing because you lost one fight? And you!" she turned towards the boy, "aren't you going to do anything for the poor chia? You hurt it!" The boy sighed, "Okay, but if I do this for every chia Ash abandons I would be poor. Son_of_blue put out the fire." he took out a purple potion, "this will heal the Chia, but it will be wild for a bit." He pored the potion on the chia. Suddenly it woke up and immediately ran away towards the forest. The boy turned back to the girl. 

"What's your name? I've had hundreds of battles with Ash but never did anyone who watched object when he abandoned a neopet." 

"You mean he has done this before!" the girl exclaimed! 

"Yep, Ash has raised around 231 purple chia's to high levels, but he abandons them when ever they lose one battle. There is a colony of purple chia's in there." The boy pointed to the haunted woods. 

"Oh," the girl suddenly noticing the boy was very cute, and blushing "I'm Charlotte. Who are you?" 

"Cor is my name." said the boy, blushing a bit himself when he realized why she was looking at him like that. " You could say I'm Ash's rival. Most of those chias lost to me" 

Charlotte looked like she was about to hit him over the head. 

"sorry!" said Cor, "It was either beat them or get poor son_of_blue knocked out!" 

"Okay, fine I guess its okay, I mean if you had to. That other guy should be nicer to his pets though." Charlotte said. 

Cor remarked "anyway, where are all you people going?" Emilymaniac came up to him and whispered into his ear a long time. 

"oh I see," Cor said "well I guess you could all stay at my neo home. It should be big enough." 

"thank you soooo much Cor" said emilymaniac, "we only need to stay for one night though, then we will have to find our way home." 

Cor simply replied, "well come on, to Neopia central!" 

They walked for a long time. Some on the pokemon trainers got out pokemon and rode or flew. Finally they came to a huge city. Cor led them around the outskirts till they came to a house. 

"this is my house," said Cor "come on in." after everyone settled in and rested, Emily and emilymaniac had an announcement to make. 

"Okay everyone we will be leaving tomorrow, we have to find a way back to the pokemon world and we will need supplies. We will give you some np to buy things with and you each will get a list. We will go from here to faerie land to marqua to the mystery island and then to happy valley and finally to tyrannina." 

"why should we go anywhere" one trainer called out, "I've been looking around and I like what I see. I want to stay here!" 

"yea!" shouted a bunch of others! "we wanna stay here!" 

After a quick conference emilymaniac decided "fine! Stay here, I will provide a neo home for all of you and some np. Then you will be on your own. Here are the addresses and passwords", she grabbed a pad of paper scribbled something down and handed everyone a piece of paper. When she tried to hand charlotte one she refused it. 

"I want to go with you emilymaniac, to explore and to find a way back home." 

"Okay, but we will still need supplies, get some sleep and tomorrow we will shop."


	11. questions answers and disclaimers

Okay, first of all here is the url to go to for neopets: [neopets.][1]

okay, here is some stuff about my charachters. 

  1. charlotte is my best friend (one of four). 
  2. nikki is another of my best friends. 
  3. emily is me, and emilymaniac is me too. 
  4. cor is a realy cute guy from my school and the relationship between him and charlotte is ... thats for you to guess. 

everyone eles is made up. and I dont own any of them. 

here is my totaly stupid disclaimer: 

I do NOT OWN ANYTHING except me, and everything I own. I do not own neopets, pokemon or my best friennds, or "cor". so you cant sue me. I do have a good acount on neopets, called emilymaniac and a gameboy neme of emily, and my neopet is scales_the_great. so I sorta own the people who are me. if you try to sue me, I will set rabid pichus on you and that is all. 

here is my plea, review and read my storys in the oposit of that order! no flames! my fire extinguisher is broken! however if you have a problem neo mail me on neopets or email me. thanks! 

   [1]: 



	12. 

Chapter 11

The next morning emilymaniac got up bright and early and composed a shopping list. Okay we will need

  1. a piece of powerful battle magic each 
  2. a spark shooter each 
  3. some food (apples, carrots, and neggs and bottled water) 
  4. a compass 
  5. some books to educate ourselves and to pass the time. 

When everyone woke up emilymaniac told them to split up and chose one Item to get. She gave them maps of the city and told them to meet her at the wishing well in one hour. So off they went. Emily was after the compass, Charlotte was after the books Nikki was getting the food and emilymaniac would get the battle magic. 

Emilymaniac went off towards the battle magic store. When she got there she gasped. They had certainly added a lot of magic while she had been gone. She went over to the powerful magic part of the store and saw a supersize garuntaplex and fairies magic. There were darts and bows. There were mirror shields and Icy snowballs. What really jumped out at emilymaniac however was the wand of supernova. It had a plaque that said "the prize for the contest. Buy the mystery Item and get a wand of supernova". 

Emilymaniac sighed, "I guess I will just get some faerie weapons." Emilymaniac got a wand of the fire faerie, a necklace of the water faerie and a circlet of the air faerie. When she took them to the cashier, a really noisy horn went off. 

Gagoga! Gagoga! Then the loudspeaker shouted out excitedly: "We have a winner! Someone has just bought the mystery item!!! She has won a wand of supernova and 10,000 np! What is your name lucky girl?" 

"emilymaniac" said emilymaniac timidly. 

"well emilymaniac go to the main desk to collect your prize and have a nice day!" 

"okay" I guess I will" murmured emilymaniac and she walked over to the main desk very much aware everyone was staring at her. Boy was she happy when she got out of the store with a wand of super nova and three faerie weapons. She dropped by a smaller store in the back to grab two spark shooters and went towards the wishing well to wait for her friends. 

Emily and Nikki were there waiting and so was Cor, for an odd reason emilymaniac did not know. They were staring at something way up in the sky. It was a pink, purple and white blur. Just as emilymaniac reached her friends, the blur stopped and changed in to five shapes, four big and one small. Emily and Nikki gasped, they looked like they were about to run away or faint and no wonder because the Pokédex Emily had never used was saying "mew two and mew the two most powerful and rare pokemon know of." 

Something in that clicked in emilymaniac's head, but it was forgotten when the mew and mew twos opened fire on the ground. Balls of pink and purple fire rained down. If the neopets had not used whatever defense they knew one third of the crowd could have been killed. Now the neopets struck back. It looked as if it had been planed even though it was total spur of the moment. Each and every Eyrie, Scorchio, and Skieth let go a huge blast of fire, each kiko, Bruce and peophen used water gun, all mercras and acaras used pebble throw and everyone else threw snowballs, exploding neggs or shot lightning at it. there was also a singe rainbow frost cannon that hit the mew right in the belly. Everyone stared at the mew twos who simply looked at the trainers, and the mew rubbed its tiny pink belly. Then it let lose with a hyper beam that eliminated the person closest to the rainbow cannon fierer. Then the Eyrie that had shot the cannon in horror at seeing its trainer killed leapt up in to the air, it fired all its weapons and abilities. It threw an attack fork and let go with two frost canons, but its faerie weapons were the only things that really hurt the mew. Then the charging Eyrie was knocked out of the air with a powerful hyper beam. When it hit the ground it disintegrated. Emilymaniac noticed the faerie weapon had hurt the mew. She ran to her friends and told them to give what she was giving to them to a pokemon or neopet and tell them to use it on the mew twos. Then she told scales_the_great to tell all the other neopets too attack the mew. She gave charlotte the tiara of the air faerie, Nikki got the necklace of the water faerie and she gave Cor the wand of the fire faerie. She gave scales_the_great her wand of supernova. All four pet/pokemon stepped forwards and released their attacks. Cor had used a blue wocky who also sent a beam of grand lightning towards her target and a stream of bubbles. Emily used her Charmeleon who also used rage to power up the beam, and Nikki used her Suicune who also used Ice beam. Charlotte's Ryichu also hit the mew two with a lightning beam, but the circlet of the air faerie made it 20 times stronger. Scales_the_great called 10 supernovas to him with the wand of supernova and fired off a volley of black frost cannon. five super novas attacked the mew twos and the other five healed as many neopets as they could. Then the mew twos attacked our group. Each supernova took a blast so none hit the pets and trainers then scales summoned another 10 supernovas and the others attacked. The mew twos looked like they were weakening slightly. 

The battle against the mew was not doing as well. All the other neopets had that really hurt the mew was lightning and frost cannons and physical attacks. everyone with frost cannons and lightning would hit the mew then everyone would put up a shield. Suddenly the shield went down and the mew got 2 people and one pet with hyper beams. Suddenly an Eyrie attacked the mew, actually about 12 Eyrie, 4 Scorchios, 1 faerie Aisha and a gelert with the ability fly did. They scratched it powerfully and the gelert used bite on it, then the mew, so angry at this pain let lose with an exploding ball that knocked everyone off their feet and disappeared. Then the mew twos also disappeared. Everyone quickly left to get their pets healed and emilymaniac, Emily, Nikki, Charlotte and Cor went back to the house. 

"you realize what that was right?" said Charlotte, "that was 5 of the strongest pokemon in the world. And with these neopet weapons we beat them." 

'yea, the faerie weapons were amazingly strong." said Emily, "wait, I just though of something. If battle magic does this to the strongest pokemon, what if Team Rocket gets a hold of these! That must be why they are trying dimension transport!!" 

"we have got to stop them!!!" everyone said at the same time!!! 

"wait!" Cor spoke up, "let me go with you too! You haven't been everywhere and I would be really useful! I want to have adventures with you!" 

"um okay," said Emily, "you can come Lets go to , where were we going first emilymaniac?" 

"Faerie land" said emilymaniac. "its this way". She pointed and the five people went off towards there first real adventure in the world of neopets.


	13. 

Chapter 12

They came to a flight of stairs made of cloud, with a sign saying, this way to faerie land. 

"this must be the way to faerie land" said emilymaniac. 

"duh!" said charlotte, "come on! Last one up is a rotten apple!" They ran up the stairs, and at the top they collapsed on the ground panting. A faerie kougara guarding the stairs snorted at them and continued doing its job. There was a big gate right in the front saying Welcome To Faerie Land! Home of the faeries! They went through the gate. 

A wonderful sight met their eyes. There were faerie neopets flying around with foods from the faerie queen's restaurant, or with there head stuck in a book that might poof at any second. Some of them were puzzling over crossword puzzles and a few were heading towards the poogle races to place bets of np and maybe win it big. One or two were going to the wheel of fortune to risk it for the prize. The neohomes glittered, because they were made of clouds, chocolate, gold, silver, and transparintsteel. Flouds and noills were on display at one shop while another boasted of 12 faerie paintbrushes. It was amazing. 

"Wow!" said Emily, "this is like the underground passage!" 

"Yea, it is" said emilymaniac and Nikki. 

"It sure has recovered from the plague" said Cor. 

"What plague?" everyone said. 

"About a month ago Faerie Land, and tyrannia suffered from a huge plague of neopox," said Cor, "1 out of three people and pets caught it. One out of four died." 

Everyone: gasp!!! 

"You've all been vaccinated right?" said Cor. 

"Um, we've been in the pokemon world. I don't think we have." Said emilymaniac. 

"Then we have to get you vaccinated and fast" shouted Cor and started to pull them towards the water faeries hospital. When they got there, there was a sign that said, "out to faerie's convention , back in three days." 

"Oh no" said Cor, "the disease takes two days to show up. You guys are in trouble! If we don't get you vaccinated you will get sick and you might die!" 

"Are there any cures?" asked Emily. 

"No, Neopox is incurable. There used to be a rumor about a sort of pizza, but it has not been proven." 

"Its our only chance," said Charlotte, "If we are lucky, the pizza works and we get some, or we don't get sick. Lets hope we are lucky." Then Charlotte scratched at her arms. There were a few small green dots. 

"You aren't lucky" said Cor, "Charlotte, you have Neopox!!! Those green dots are unmistakable! We have to get you away from everyone! I think I know where to take you. Come on!" Cor runs off, with everyone else struggling to keep up. They went to a small building with a sign that said "the neopet gift factory" it was an old closed factory. 

Cor said "this building is never used anymore. We can take care of you here without infecting anyone else I hope" 

"Okay" said Charlotte, "I'll be okay, don't worry. Its not that bad", then she bent over and threw up. 

Everyone except charlotte: ICK!!! 

"Well I am going to get some stuff to sleep on and things like that" said Nikki as she hurried out the door. 

"I'll get some ice packs and blankets and medicine if I find any." said Emily. 

"I will try to find vaccine or that neopox pizza stuff." Emilymaniac declared, "I know a lot of people in Neopia, and if I cant find it no one can." 

All three of the girls left, so only Cor and charlotte were behind. 

"Cor? I need some paper and a pen." Said charlotte. 

"Why?" Cor asked. 

"If I die, I want to have my will. It is in the pokemon world, so I need to re-write it." 

Cor declared, "Charlotte, you are not going to die. I will take care of you. You cannot die, because there are people here who love you, and need you. You cannot die. You wont. Even if I have to go to hell to bring you back, you won't die." 

"Thanks I think," replied charlotte, "but don't risk yourself for me okay? You have family here, and I don't." 

"You do have family here charlotte, we are your family so don't die." Cor said with a vengeance that surprised charlotte. Then the door creaked open. 

"I'm back" said Nikki cheerfully as she dragged in one folding cot, one bag of ice packs, five blankets, three bottles of medicine, two bags of groceries and one Emily with a giant sweat- drop on her head, "lets set these things up, oh and can you believe how big a spending account emilymaniac has? Billions of np! Just for spending on what ever she pleases! Wow!" 

"I heard that emilymaniac won the lottery twice, and she won scorchy slots, had a huge website and worked for several guilds plus she inherited at least a third of her money." Said Cor, 'she is one of the multi billionaires of neopets. She has a mansion up here somewhere in faerie land." 

At this time that was exactly where emilymaniac was. She was in her huge mansion trying to find a cure for neopox. Currently she was on a website claiming to have neopox pizza. She hacked in to its files found an email address, which she traced to an address. 245, west faerie land drive, apartment 3b. 

"I am going to 245 west faerie land drive," said emilymaniac to a nearby servant, "get my limo." 

Emilymaniac climbed into a black stretch limo that drove up to her gate just as she came out. Then the limo zoomed off. Emilymaniac climbed the stairs till she came to the third floor. There was apartment 3B. She rang the doorbell...


	14. the cure

Chapter 13

A worn and haggard face appeared at the doorway. "Go away ash, I won't tell you the secret ingredient. Not for a million np." 

"Huh?" asked emilymaniac, and then a giant sweat-drop appeared on her head as she realized the person was blind. He was wearing those black glasses and had a cane propped up in the apartment behind him. He thought she was someone else. 

"Excuse me sir, but I am not Ash. My name is emilymaniac" said emilymaniac then pointing to her neopet she continued, "and this is my neopet scales_the_great." 

Then it was the blind mans turn to have a double take, "you're that emilymaniac? The multi-millionaire, and computer genius? The one who trained five battle dome champions! Why are you here? Your not after a cure for neopox are you?" 

Grimly emilymaniac said, "You guessed it." 

"Well," the little man said, "I wont tell you how to make it, but because you helped me a long time ago I'll give you one pie free if you can get me some help I know I can trust to help me bake the pizza." 

Emilymaniac now looked surprised, "are you Blake? Blake Johnson? The poor blind man on the streets with the mind of a genius? I remember you!!! So this is were the experiments got you. I am surprised you are living in this apartment. You must be a millionaire to if you had a cure for neo pox. I can get you a factory with hired hands I trust if that's what you want. No problem, and for only a small amount its yours." 

"Well to tell the truth, I am a millionaire. I am hiding here from my old partner, Ash Larkmillesweny. My mansion is still being built. It is in Terror Mountain. Only I have a real problem. Because I am blind, I cannot make the pizza because I cannot see what I am doing. The labels are not touch labels. Without ash, I cannot make any pizza and it is still in demand. You will have to be my eyes and hands and even so it will take time to make…" 

"Ill do it?" said emilymaniac "how do I start?" 

"Just come in, just come in" said the man. 

"More ice packs! Hold her down! Take off the blankets!" a flurry of commands was being shouted out by Cor as Nikki and Emily carried them out, but no matter what they tried Charlotte was not getting any better. Now she was tossing about screaming on the cot. Her fever was 109 and rising. It looked like she would soon die. 

"Nikki, Emily? Can I have a little time alone with Cor please?" charlotte said. 

"Sure" and "I guess" the two said as they left the room. 

"I'm here Charlotte" said Cor, "what is it?" 

"Cor, I think I am going to die. Don't say anything yet. I feel horrible and I am so cold, there is a slight numbness in my feet and it is going up my leg. Cor there is some thing I have to tell you. Ever since I saw you when you beat Ash I have felt this way about you. Now I know you will blame yourself for my death and say, I should have taken better care of her, I could of saved her. Well my friend it is not your fault, the only thing to blame is the virus. Anyway, what I have to tell you is this: I love you Cor, I really do." 

"I love you too Charlotte, I love you, don't die!!! Don't die!!! Please don't die" Cor was crying as he held her. He felt her pulse. She was still breathing faintly and her heart was beating slowly. He lay her down on the cot and wept. A loud Bang was heard. The sound of feet slammed through the hallway. 

Emily ran into the room yelling," Charlotte! Cor is she still alive? I've got a cure! I've got a CURE!" 

Cor leapt up, "WHAT! GIVE IT TO ME! SHE IS DYING! GIVE IT TO ME!" Cor grabbed the green slice of pizza and fed it to Charlotte in tiny pieces, "swallow this Charlotte, please. If you love me, swallow it. Please!" there was a gulp sound and immediately Charlotte's color started to come back. Her pulse came back hard and she stirred. 

"Sleep now Charlotte, sleep is what you need," Cor lay Charlotte on the Cot and pulled the blankets over her, "sleep my love." Charlotte mumbled something and turned over and slept. Her sleep was deep and healing. She slept for three days and three nights. On the morning of the fourth day… 

Charlotte awoke, "Huh, where am I? Cor? Thank god you're here. I had a very bizarre dream. There was a man and his face was covered in shadow, he had a pice of machinery and he put it in me. Then I was in a cage. I saw a mew two and a mew and they were fighting. Then the mew glowed and fell to the ground. Then I saw the shadow man laughing. He was playing with a toy mew. Then he took these chains and wrapped the toy with them. Then the mew two appeared near his chair and he smiled and I woke up. I am scared Cor. who was the man and why did I dream about him? Oh and by the way, did I mention at any time before that well um…" 

"You loved me?" suggested Cor. 

"Yes," said Charlotte and she turned a dazzling shade of crimson. 

Cor nodded, "I love you too Charlotte, don't worry, I love you too." The two friends gave each other a big hug. Cor grinned kind of silly at charlotte who grinned right back. 

"Lets not tell anyone okay?" said Charlotte. 

"I wont if you wont," replied Cor. 

"Great" said Charlotte "is there anything to eat? I'm starved!" 

"Is there! Charlotte, Nikki is the best cook, and with the technology and new foods in Neopia she has made the best breakfast ever." Then Cor shouted, "Nikki, Charlottes awake and starved! Lets get some food in here!" 

From down the hall a "Kay" was heard. Soon after the best smells were smelt. Then Nikki came in holding a huge tray. There was Scrambled Neggs and bacon and ham. There was a tall glass of O. J. and a stack of Hot Cakes. There was an Omelet with everything on it. There was also a slice of green pizza. 

"What is the pizza?" asked Charlotte. 

Nikki's reply was "The pizza is neopox pizza. Emilymaniac says you should keep taking the cure for one week. Then you will be fully cured." 

"Oh" said Charlotte, "okay." Then Charlotte proceeded to gobble up the whole Breakfast. She made sort of a sandwich out of the Hot Cakes and Omelet. The pizza was taken with large gulps of O.J. and the scrambled Neggs were stuffed with the ham and bacon and scoffed down. 

Charlotte commented "YUM! MORE! NOW!" Nikki and Cor laughed very hard then, if you had seen a girl chomp all that down then ask for more like that, you would have laughed too. Cor keep laughing as Nikki went to cook more breakfast. 

Emilymaniac poked her head around the corner "Did you eat your medicine?" she asked. 

"Yep" said charlotte. 

"She did," added Cor, "and if Nikki hadn't taken the tray away she would of eaten that too." Then Cor cracked up again. Both the girls stared at him like he was nuts and then grinned. Soon everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. Finally emilymaniac stopped. 

"Well, I used as many of my resources as I could to narrow down the possibilities of where we could find a way to get Nikki Charlotte and Emily home" she said, "its either mystery island, terror mountain, tyrannia, or marqua. First we will go to tyrannia because it has the best possibility." 

"Okay then," said Cor, "on to tyrannia!" 


End file.
